


"Does this count?"

by 404_Not_Found



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404_Not_Found/pseuds/404_Not_Found
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a Physics student whose logic and science background leaves no room for "ghost stories".<br/>Cecil, evening presenter of the student radio station is a firm believer in the paranormal.</p><p>When the two meet, strange events begin to take place on campus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Does this count?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25767) by Joseph Fink & Jeffrey Cranor. 



“It is a beautiful day today, the sun is shining and it is the day for a new beginning. Or so you would think...” Carlos sighed and turned the radio down, Cecil Baldwin, the main presenter of the student radio station, was once again spouting out the latest conspiracy theory with almost no scientific backing. He would say something to the Professor in charge but the last time he tried she just laughed and told him that Cecil was more amusing than his predecessors and therefore would be staying. He had to admit that the man had a certain charm about his voice which was ruined by the absolute nonsense that he was talking about half the time. Only the other week he was presenting a story which involved hooded figures (obviously teen delinquents) and glowing clouds (bioluminescence of a sort obviously).  
Sending emails to Cecil about the radio shows inaccuracy never worked, it was simply ignored or an invitation to join the colleges paranormal club was attached to every reply. Turning his attention back to the radio he turned it up only to hear, “listeners, do you ever think about the moon? I was sitting outside last night, looking at the moon and I thought, “Does anyone actually know what that thing is? Have there been any studies on this?” Carlos saw red. The moon. How on earth could you not know what the moon is? That was it, the final straw. He was going to walk right up to this “amusing Cecil” and hit him with all the research he could get on the moon... After the show had finished of course. He wasn’t about to be rude and interrupt.  
“The moon’s weird though, right? It’s there, and there, and then suddenly it’s not. And it seems to be pretty far up.” Of course it’s damned far up Cecil, it’s 233,812 miles away surface to surface. Carlos ground his teeth as he researched more and more.  
“Is it watching us? If not, what is it watching instead? Is there something more interesting than us? Hey, watch us moon! We may not be the best show in the universe, but we try.” Before long he had printed out at least ten pages of information about the moon. He held the paper in his hands thinking “This’ll show Cecil, I can’t go wrong here.”  
***********************************************************************************************  
“And with no real-world implications or insinuations of objective meaning: goodnight, listeners. Goodnight.”  
THUMP  
Carlos slammed the folder full of information about the moon and two thick books about the history and science of the moon straight onto Cecils desk.  
He jumped as the man swivelled around in his chair, two dark eyes looking up at him in amazement. “ Would you look at that hair...”  
“I’m sorry what?!”  
Cecil re adjusted his glasses and looked at Carlos blinking slowly. “I-I’m sorry but what on earth did you just put on my desk?”  
“The moon.”  
“Oh my goodness, you brought the moon to me?! It all fits in there? My goodness, how did you do that!? Tell me!” Carlos groaned. In normal circumstances he would have taken that for sarcasm, but because this was Cecil, it definitely wasn’t normal. “ I should have worded that better. I brought you information about the moon. Not the actual moon, because if you read this you’ll know that putting the moon on your desk is actually impossible.” Cecil looked at the pile of paper and books on his desk again. “Are you sure? I mean you can’t trust everything you read.” Carlos clenched his fists. Don’t yell at him Carlos, don’t fucking yell. “Although it looks like you went to quite a bit of effort getting all of this so I think I will read it. Thank you... Sorry what was your name?”  
“CARLOS!” Cecil looked as though he’d been kicked. “Oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t mean to yell” Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. “Sorry, did you say Carlos?” Carlos looked at Cecil to see his eyes shining. “Uh, yes. My name is Carlos.” Cecil smiled at him, picking up the mess of paper and books. “Well then... Carlos, Carlos Carlos Carlos, what a wonderful name. I think I’d better start reading, I’ll ask you if there’s anything I don’t understand. Now the night is young and I must go to the the paranormal club meeting. Care to join?”  
Carlos looked at him making sure he wasn’t going insane. “No. No way. No offence but I really don’t believe in anything like that. I like to look at things with a mind of science and logic thank you very much.”

“Oh.” Cecil picked up his tweed coat and walked to the door. “I might have found out how your hair is so perfect. Pity.” And with that Cecil slung his coat over his shoulder and sauntered out, leaving Carlos staring and wondering what on earth was so “perfect” about his hair.


End file.
